Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives
|image = Friday6.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = |Row 1 title = Director |Row 1 info = Tom McLoughlin |Row 2 title = Producer |Row 2 info = Don Behrns |Row 3 title = Writer |Row 3 info = Tom McLoughlin |Row 4 title = Starring |Row 4 info = Thom Matthews Jennifer Cooke David Kagen Vincent Guastaferro Kerry Noonan Renée Jones Nancy McLoughlin Tom Fridley Darcy DeMoss C.J. Graham |Row 5 title = Composer |Row 5 info = Harry Manfredini |Row 6 title = Production company |Row 6 info = Terror, Inc. |Row 7 title = Distributor |Row 7 info = Paramount Pictures |Row 8 title = Release Date |Row 8 info = August 1, 1986 |Row 9 title = Runtime |Row 9 info = 87 minutes }} Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, also known as Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI, is a 1986 slasher film and is the sixth sequel to the original Friday the 13th. It was directed by Tom McLoughlin and stars C.J. Graham as Jason Voorhees. Plot Mass murderer Jason Voorhees, who once slaughtered several different groups of teenagers who were trespassing in Camp Crystal Lake, has been dead and buried for years. Tommy Jarvis, who killed Jason Voorhees in self-defense when he was only 12 years old, is still haunted by his encounter with the crazed killer and due to his trauma has been institutionalized for a long period of time, shifting around to different mental institutions. Tommy escapes the current mental hospital he resides in, and, with his friend, Allen Hawes, breaks into the Eternal Peace Cemetery, Jason's burial site, intent on cremating the corpse to rid himself of his inner demons. They exhume Jason's corpse, but Tommy, enraged by his terrible past with the killer (who murdered his mother), snatches up an iron fence post and begins to stab the body of the killer repeatedly, leaving the post embedded in the killer. His anger satiated Tommy proceeds to douse Jason's corpse in lighter fluid. Inexplicably it starts to rain preventing Tommy from setting fire to his dead nemesis. The post, acting as a lightning rod, is suddenly struck by lightning from an incoming storm, resurrecting Jason from the dead via electric shock. Jason attacks Tommy, but Allen tries to intervene, hitting the revived murderer's head with a shovel, which shatters upon impact. Allen is killed when Jason punches straight through his chest and brutally rips out his heart, before tossing his body into the empty grave. Tommy escapes the graveyard to warn the citizens of Crystal Lake that Jason is alive, while Jason dons a hockey mask that Tommy had brought to the graveyard. He begins his trek back to his stalking grounds, Crystal Lake, armed with the iron fence post as the camera zooms into his right eye. Tommy drives to Crystal Lake, the site of Jason's killings, which has now been renamed Forest Green (to drive away bad publicity about the killings). Tommy attempts to warn the town sheriff, Mike Garris, of Jason's return, but Sheriff Garris, aware of Tommy's institutionalization, believes Tommy is insane and he has him locked a cell. Meanwhile, the old abandoned Camp Crystal Lake is being re-opened as a kid's summer camp named Camp Forest Green. The very night that Jason arises from the graveyard, two camp supervisors, Darren Robinson and Lizabeth Mott, are on their way to Camp Forest Green, only to encounter Jason traveling on the road. When Jason punctures their tire with a fence post, Darren tries to intervene only to have Jason quickly kill him, impaling him with the fence post. Lizabeth crawls out of the car and stumbles into a mud puddle. She is killed by Jason, who plunges the fence post into her skull, killing her. The next morning, the counselors at Camp Forest Green, including Megan Garris (Sheriff Garris' daughter) and her friends Elizabeth Baker, Paulina Mott, and Carter Andrews, go to the police station to tell Megan's father that Darren and Lizabeth have not arrived yet and to report them missing. Tommy, still in his cell, tries to explain to the teenagers that Jason is most likely the cause of Lizabeth and Darren's disappearance, but Sheriff Garris angrily silences him. However, despite her father's strong disapproval, Megan takes a liking to Tommy, thinking that he is attractive. The sheriff promises to keep an eye out for Darren and Lizabeth. He sends Megan and her friends out of the police station and escorts Tommy out of town, following behind him in his police car. Megan, Elizabeth, Paulina, and Carter return to the camp just as a load of kids arrive on a school bus to go to camp, much to the chagrin of Megan and her friends. But in route, Tommy swerves off the main road and begins to drive towards the cemetery, intent on showing Jason's empty grave to the sheriff. The chase leads through the graveyard all the way to Jason's grave, only for Tommy to discover that Jason's grave has been recently covered up by Martin, the groundskeeper, who covered up the grave, fearing the locals would suspect him of digging up the grave (due to his alcoholism), unaware that Allen's body is in the grave and not Jason's. Sheriff Garris handcuffs Tommy and takes him to the city limits, warning him not to return. Meanwhile, a group of five business people are playing paintball in the woods (Burt, Stan, Larry, Katie, and Roy). Burt storms off on his own, angry that Katie shot him, and is consequently killed by Jason, who steals his machete. He then kills Katie, Stan, and Larry with a triple decapitation, leaving only Roy (who stains Jason's shirt with a paintball projectile, enraging the undead monster), to tactically retreat into the woods, only to be hunted down and killed by Jason. That night, Jason kills Martin, the drunken groundskeeper, by stabbing his throat with one of his own beverage bottles, which Jason breaks in his hand. He then murders a couple having a picnic nearby. At Camp Forest Green, while the kids are asleep, Carter hooks up with local girl, Nicola Parsley, and prepares for sex in her stepfather's RV. Jason finds them and cuts the power to the RV. Jason gains entry to the RV, and hides, while Cort starts driving the RV out of the woods. Jason attacks, grabbing and pulling Nikki into the bathroom and killing her. He then kills Cort with a hunting knife to the head, causing the RV to crash, but Jason walks away from the wreckage, unscathed. Sheriff Garris and his deputies discover the bodies of Darren, Lizabeth, Martin, Steven, Annette, Roy, Burt, Stan, Katie, and Larry. He believes Tommy killed them, out of the delusion that Jason has returned. Tommy, meanwhile, contacts Megan to warn her of Jason and explains to her there is a way to kill Jason by trapping him at the bottom of the lake, where Jason originally drowned as a child. Megan attempts to drive Tommy to the camp, but is thwarted by a police roadblock. Megan and Tommy are taken to the station. Meanwhile, Jason sneaks into the camp, and scares some children, but refrains from killing them; most likely from some empathy since he died as a child. He murders Sissy when he yanks her out of the window of the cabin and rips her head off, and then kills Paula with a machete swing. Megan and Tommy escape the police station and make it to the camp, where Tommy sets his trap on the lake. He plans to wrap a chain around Jason's neck and tie the other end to a boulder which lies on the bottom of Crystal Lake, pinning Jason to the bottom of the lake, plotting to kill him once and for all. The police, including Sheriff Garris and two of his deputies, Officers Pappas and Thornton, who have pursued Megan and Tommy arrive at the camp. Jason attacks and kills them all before Garris realizes that Tommy wasn't lying. (Sheriff Garris being snapped in half). Meanwhile, Megan finds the bodies of her friends and is attacked by Jason, but Tommy calls out Jason's name from the lake, causing the killer - who apparently remembers Tommy - to walk towards him, as Tommy sits in a boat. Jason attacks Tommy, and a fight ensues. Tommy manages to wrap the chain around Jason's neck, but in the process Jason drags Tommy underwater with him, and drowns him. Megan swims out to Tommy and Jason, and manages to stop Jason from killing Tommy, by turning on the boat's propeller and sending the blades into Jason's face and neck (which explains the mask's cracked part in the next film). Megan manages to drag Tommy to shore. Pinned to the bottom of the lake, Jason floats underwater, still alive, but powerless to escape. Megan manages to revive Tommy with CPR, and the kids at the camp celebrate, as Jason, trapped inside the lake, chained to a boulder, still attempts to escape as the camera once again focus into his eye. Cast & Characters * C.J. Graham as Jason Voorhees * Thomas "Thom" Mathews as Tommy Jarvis * Jennifer Cooke as Megan Garris * David Kagen as Sheriff Mike Garris * Renée Jones as Elizabeth Baker * Kerry Noonan as Paula * Darcy DeMoss as Nikki * Tom Fridley as Cort * Alan Blumenfeld as Larry * Matthew Faison as Stan * Ann Ryerson as Katie * Tony Goldwyn as Darren * Nancy McLoughlin as Lizbeth * Ron Palillo as Allen Hawes * Vincent Guastaferro as Deputy Rick Cologne * Michael Swan as Officer Pappas * Courtney Vickery as Nancy * Whitney Rydbeck as Roy * Bob Larkin as Martin * Wallace Merck as Burt * Thomas Nowell as Tyen * Justin Nowell as Billy * Taras O'Har as the Little boy * Temi Epstein as the Little girl * Mike Nomad as Officer Thornton * Roger Rose as Steven * Cynthia Kania as Annette Trivia Deaths # Allen Hawes: Heart punched out (8 MINS) # Darren Robinson: Speared through the chest (14 MINS) # Lizabeth Mott: Speared, drowns (15 MINS) # Burt: Face-smashed into a tree (22 MINS) # Stan: Decapitated (24 MINS) # Katie: Decapitated (24 MINS) # Larry: Decapitated (24 MINS) # Martin: Stabbed with a broken bottle (31 MINS) # Steven: Impaled (31 MINS) # Annette: Impaled (31 MINS) # Nikki: Face slammed into a wall (40 MINS) # Cort: Stabbed in the head (40 MINS) # Roy: Dismembered (43 MINS) # Sissy Baker: Defenestrated and head twisted off (48 MINS) # Paula Mott: Unknown (Partially Off-Screen, 59 MINS) # Officer Thornton: Dart to the head (1 HR 6 MINS) # Officer Pappas: Head crushed (1 HR 7 MINS) # Sheriff Garris: Folded in half (1 HR 13 MINS) Survivors # Tommy Jarvis # Megan Garris Characters * Allen Hawes (deceased) * Annette (deceased) * Burt (deceased) * Cort (deceased) * Darren (deceased) * Jason Voorhees * Katie (deceased) * Larry (deceased) * Lizabeth (deceased) * Little boy (survived) * Little girl (survived) * Megan Garris (survived) * Sheriff Mike Garris (deceased) * Martin (deceased) * Nancy (survived) * Officer Thornton (deceased) * Officer Pappas (deceased) * Deputy Rick Cologne (incarcerated) * Roy (deceased) * Sissy Baker (deceased) * Tommy Jarvis (survived) External links *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friday_the_13th_Part_VI:_Jason_Lives Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives] at Wikipedia *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0091080/ Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives] at IMDb Video 6